disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pongo
Pongo is the protagonist in the 1961 Disney classic ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'', its sequel, 1996-2000 films, and television series. He is the husband of Perdita and father of 15 puppies and adopted father of the other 84 puppies. He is voiced by Rod Taylor in the film and Samuel West in the sequel. Personality Pongo shows to be several things. A devoted father, a loving husband and a loyal pet. He sees his "pet" Roger as his closet friend and the true reason Roger and Anita ever met. Even after becoming a father, Pongo still shows to be care-free and extremely protective over his children but balances it with a fun attitude which pleases his pups. Appearances One Hundred and One Dalmatians In the original film, Pongo is the narrator. Pongo is first seen trying his best to find his master (dogs call them pets) Roger a suitable wife. So far there's no luck until Pongo sees mates that will suit both him and Roger. Pongo gets Roger to follow them into the park. Pongo tries to get there attention but it ends in a terrible. Although it seemed terrible the two Roger and Anita falls in love as does Pongo and Anita's dog Perdita. Years later the happy couples move into a small hame and Perdita becomes pregnant. The family is then visited by the villainous Cruella De Vil. She comes in the house smoking and she frightens Perdita and that gets Pongo truly upset. On a stormy night in October the puppies arrive, fifteen to be exact. Cruella De Vil comes once again requesting the puppies but due to Roger's braveness Cruella is sent away. She gets her henchman Jasper and Horace to kidnap the puppies although they do not like the idea. Pongo and Perdita then go on a journey to find there puppies and reunite with their families. Pongo and Perdita rescue the puppies and reunites with their families just in time for Christmas. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Pongo reappears in the film's sequel along with everyone else. Pongo is accidentally the true reason his son Patch felt as if he was nothing more than a dalmatian puppy. Pongo is shocked at the fact that one of his own has once again disappeared. He blames himself for Patch being missing, because he lost count. He along with Perdita, Roger, and Anita head back to London to look for him. When they do he tells his son how much they missed him. Oliver & Company Pongo makes a cameo in the 1988 Disney film ''Oliver & Company''. He is seen trying to break free from Roger to join Dodger in the song "Why Should I Worry" to which he manages to break free from Roger and goes to join Dodger in the song. 101 Dalmatians: The Series Pongo appears once again in the film's television series, but has a very minor role. Pongo has moved to a farm plantation with his family and takes the role as the responsible father and best friend of pet Roger. House of Mouse Pongo makes several cameo appearances in the television series ''House of Mouse''. Pongo's most notable appearance is where the House of Mouse had a black and white day, a tribute to the classic black and white cartoons. When Mickey Mouse informs the club of the tribute, Pongo comments "''It's about time". Who Framed Roger Rabbit Pongo has a cameo in the film along with Perdita as a scale wise toy up top the Marvin Acme factory during the climax of the film. Kingdom Hearts Prior to the events of [[Kingdom Hearts|''Kingdom Hearts]], Pongo's world was destroyed. With his wife Perdita, he somehow found his way to Traverse Town (presumably by a Corridor of Darkness). In addition, the ninety-nine puppies which Pongo and Perdita looked after had been thrown to other worlds in the chaos. The story of the dalmatians' plight managed to spread very quickly among the residents of Traverse Town. Leon was especially concerned about the matter, and brought it to Sora's attention. Throughout his journey, Sora found the dalmatian puppies and sent them back to Pongo and Perdita in Traverse Town. Pongo and Perdita were very grateful, and offered Sora gifts for his journey as more and more dalmatians were returned to them. Disney Parks Pongo makes no live appearances at the park but holds a few tributes. At Walt Disney World Resort's Disney's All-Star Movies Resort, an oversized statue of Pongo can be seen at the 101 Dalmatians section of the hotel. Gallery Perdy_and_Pongo_by_Deathscent.jpg|Pongo and Perdita 1011.jpg|Pongo and Perdita's marriage gasp.jpg|Pongo and Roger 101-dalmatians-pongo-dog-2.jpg|Pongo statue in Disney's All-Star Resort Pongo bites jasper.jpg|Pongo biting Jasper 101dalmatians 926.jpg|Pongo with his family 101dalmatians 370.jpg|Pongo with Perdita, Roger and Anita 101dalmatians 273.jpg august234.gif|Pongo Image98.3.jpg|Pongo in the live-action remake Category:Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:One Hundred and One Dalmatians characters Category:Dogs Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Males Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Pets Category:Lovers Category:Fathers Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Article of the week Category:Characters in video games